Laughter
by Midori12
Summary: Laugh - verb - 1. to make the spontaneous sounds and movements of the face and body that are the instinctive expressions of lively amusement and sometimes also of contempt or derision. - Sayaka
**Laughter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She laughs.

Madoka glances over at Sayaka. She chuckles, though a joke is never told.

"Is something funny, Sayaka?" Madoka asks.

"Not really," her friend claims. "It's just such a nice day to relax with my best friend."

Sayaka is the hearty, cheerful type. She loves her friends and she loves life. Such crisp air, the sun beaming down on them, a gentle breeze rustles through her hair. They sit upon the grassy hill a short distance away from their school.

She stretches. "Don't you think so, Madoka?"

"Of course," Madoka says, her warm smile melting Sayaka's heart. So gentle is she, how cute she is with her red ribbons to neatly tie up her hair.

Sayaka cannot wish for more in this moment, and this is all she wants.

Sayaka is delighted.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

She laughs.

Mami does not find their situation pleasurable, so she is certainly confused.

"Sayaka?" After shooting down a small familiar, she turns back to face the underclassman. Sayaka grips the magic-imbedded bat tightly, giving it a good swing at another familiar.

"What's up, Mami?" Sayaka has encountered a witch's ward before, but now that she is armed she cannot be stopped. The artistic layout, flowers, creatures, thorns; none of it intimidates her anymore.

"I just…" the girl with bouncy curls pauses. "I wasn't sure what you were laughing at."

Sayaka grins. "Sorry, I know this is a serious situation, but…I trust you wouldn't put us in danger. And I have to admit, I'm having fun giving these monsters a good beating!"

Mami knows Sayaka is forward; she will face danger head on. She would make for a great magical girl, as long as she doesn't get too ahead of herself.

But with Madoka ducking behind her, Mami knows that Sayaka would do anything to protect her friends.

Mami is confident that if Sayaka chooses to become a Puella Magi, she will make for a great teammate.

Sayaka is ready. She is ready for this responsibility.

Sayaka is elated.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

She laughs.

Homura's face remains stoic, but she can't help but cringe inside.

"Sayaka?" Madoka is scared. Her best friend is now…a Puella Magi. They witnessed what happened to Mami. Sayaka is okay with this?

"How's that, transfer student?" Sayaka boasts. She sure showed Homura how to destroy a witch, huh? The long-haired girl turns her head.

"There is only so much I can do," Homura sighs, but Sayaka mistakes the comment.

"Jealous that another magical girl is here to save the day?" Sayaka is feeling too confident. Madoka frowns. She wants to be happy for her, but there are consequences to being a magical girl. Sayaka should know that.

Homura says no more and decides to leave. Sayaka thinks about saying something else, but she stops herself. She will have more opportunities to brag later.

"Sayaka, are you…okay?" Madoka isn't sure what to ask. Sayaka flashes a toothy grin.

"Of course, I feel great!" she throws her hands behind her head. "Being a magical girl is kinda sweet. Now I can smash witches to pieces with my own cool weapon!"

Madoka smiles hesitantly. Sayaka looks so happy, and now she will be able to protect the people of Mitakihara by her own hand. A warrior of justice.

This is it. This is what Sayaka wants.

Sayaka is thrilled.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

She laughs.

Kyoko grimaces, as she finds nothing hilarious. What the hell is Sayaka laughing about?

"This isn't a game, you know!" Kyoko's shouting ricochets off the buildings in the narrow alleyway. She had come here to put the blue Puella Magi in her place, but that disconcerting expression on her face just pissed the redhead off to new heights.

"You have got to be joking," Sayaka casually places her sword on her shoulder, certainly not a fighting stance. "What are you even doing? This is stupid."

Madoka is worried for her friend. The senseless argument between the redhead and Sayaka prepared her for the worst, but the latter just began snickering loudly.

"I became a magical girl to fight bad guys, not toy around with you." Sayaka continues to smirk, but she is angry. First it was the transfer student, and now this random new magical girl. Mami is gone. Madoka just doesn't understand.

She just wants to fight for justice and live a peaceful life and everything just isn't going right. Is this worth being a magical girl for? She cannot take it back and she knows this.

"Whatever." Fighting this girl to the death is not worth her time. She spins around and grabs Madoka's shoulder, leading her out of the alleyway. Kyoko rushes to follow her, but Homura steps in and shakes her head.

Sayaka knows what she did this for, and she sighs.

Sayaka is contented.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

She laughs.

Hitomi avoids her gaze. Sayaka knows that if Hitomi was her real friend, she would have never even brought it up.

"Really?!" Sayaka isn't even upset. "Do you really think he'll choose _you_?"

Sayaka is aware that Hitomi will not win this silly battle. She became a magical girl for _him_ after all.

Hitomi is surprised by her response and a rebuttal is not made on her part. She fidgets nervously as Sayaka stands up from the restaurant booth and stomps off, still howling. The longer-haired girl isn't sure what she expected, but the words have already left her mouth and the friendship has probably ceased.

Sayaka continues chuckling the whole way home. How dumb.

Such things are of no need to concern herself. Sayaka knows where she stands.

Sayaka is jubilant.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

She laughs.

Kyubey tells her that she is a shell. She is rolling on the floor of her room almost in tears from the excessive laughter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sayaka says, picking up the mystical being by the neck. "That's so dumb! I'm still me, right? Sayaka is still Sayaka, _right_?!"

Her grin is terrifying under the dim light as she tightens her grip. Kyubey chokes out a few words, but she doesn't comprehend them. She doesn't care, what it said was stupid anyway.

She slams it to the ground and continues giggling. Her soul is connected to her soul gem. Makes sense, _duh_ , that's why it's called a _soul gem_. She didn't need it to tell her that.

Soul in body, soul in gem, _whatever_. Sayaka Miki was definitely still Sayaka Miki, and nothing was going to change that.

Sayaka is overjoyed.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

She laughs.

Kyousuke bows to her, but he is sure it is of no use. Madoka has already told him the truth about what Sayaka has done for him, but it startles him. He does not reject her, he just…isn't sure what to say. He only apologizes.

Hitomi approached him earlier, but he had too much to think about. Sayaka did so much for him, but…was that an appropriate reason to agree to her advances?

Sayaka is holding her sides from laughing too hard. Of _course_ it's completely reasonable! She became a soldier of justice for _him_ —no, for the good of everyone.

…She knows that. And she also knows that he should appreciate what she does for everyone—including him!

"Okay, Kamijou," she waves a hand dismissively. Her laughter is distorted, and it troubles him.

But what he thinks is none of her concern anymore. Who cares about anyone else? Sayaka is only doing this for _everyone else_ , she should start to making _everyone else_ pay up for everything she has done. If it wasn't for her, half the town could have been swallowed by witches. Do they even _care_?

 _ **Dǫ the͞y͡?͞**_

Sayaka smiles.

Sayaka is pleased.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _She laughs—_

Her soul gem is pretty dark.

 _And laughs and laughs—_

The witch below her is already dead.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs—_

She keeps bashing it.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs—_

She loves her friends.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs—_

She loves life.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs—_

She cannot wish for more in this moment.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs—_

This is all she wants.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs—_

Sayaka is happy.

 _And laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs—_

The soul gem breaks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S̥̼̲̞͉̩ͩͤͥͭ̇ͤh̵̩̥͈̳̻̤̑̀ͅḙ̸̥̘̰ͯͧ̌ͥ̿ͧ̈̅ ͇̪̣̩̬̳̐̽̃ͨ̄̽̓̆͋͜͝l̅̐ͣ͆̓҉̥̯a̍̂̌̌ͫͮ̓́҉͚̤̱̼̪͜u̡̹̘͎̽̋̑̔̓͆ͦ̅ͥ͡g̖̫̱̭͇̦̐͒̄ͯͬ͠h͔̝̮̑ͭ̌͊͑̂̓s̛̜ͣ̃̔̋̿̌͂̔.̧͎͚̝͔̝ͤ̈͑ͣͅ**_


End file.
